Piece Of Memory
by Uzumaki Kat
Summary: “Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku pemuda dalam foto, panggil aku... Hotaru.“ ia menggenggam tanganku. “H-Hotaru?” Last Chapter FINALLY UPDATE, RnR?
1. Prologue

Piece of Memory © Uzumaki Kat

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Fandom : Naruto

Main Pairing : Naruhina

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

(Ampuni saia kalo genre-nya salah)

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakternya sampe detik ini tetap punyanya Kishi-sensei, kalo cerita ini ma punya saia

Warning : AU, OOC, pengulangan kata

Summary : Sebuah potongan memori yang hilang dari ingatannya, akan kucari meskipun aku harus masuk ke dalam neraka...

RnR? my first fic. Hope u like it

Prologue

Normal POV

Hari itu, 2 hari setelah natal

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silakan..." seorang gadis berusia sekitar 23 tahun berambut indigo berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen di lantai 7. Ia menekan bel di sebelah kanan pintu itu. Ia menekan bel itu beberapa kali. Akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang seusianya membuka pintu itu dari dalam.

"Hinata-chan! Ada..." gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen pemuda itu.

"Mana dia?"

"Dia, dia siapa?"

"Selingkuhanmu! Mana dia?!"

"A... apa maksudmu?!"

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu!! Mana dia?!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jadi ini ya selingkuhanmu, brengsek?! Pintar juga kau mengelabuiku selama ini"

"A... aku bisa jelaskan padamu, Hinata-chan!!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi padaku!! Batalkan pertunangan kita dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, dasar brengsek!!!" gadis itu melempar cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jari manisnya ke arah pemuda itu lalu keluar dari kamar pemuda itu. Dengan berurai air mata, ia keluar dari apartemen dan mengendarai mobil Jazz lavender miliknya dengan sangat cepat yang ia parkirkan di basement apartemen.  
-

"Dasar brengsek!!!" ia berteriak di mobilnya sambil menangis keras. Sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam metalik terus mengikutinya. Gadis itu terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga lebih dari 80km/jam. Ia tahu itu adalah mobil tunangannya yang dari tadi terus mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah minivan sudah berada tepat di depan mobil gadis itu. Ia langsung membanting setir ke kanan dan menabrak bumper jalan. Mobil pemuda itu juga membanting setir, tetapi ia menabrak trotoar di kiri jalan. Minivan itu pun menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dengan darah yang keluar membashi pelipisnya kanannya, pemuda itu menghampiri mobil tunangannya dengan sempoyongan. Tetapi, sebuah mobil sedan langsung menghantam mobil Jazz yang sudah remuk itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hinata!!!" pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju mobil tunangannya. Ia berusaha membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan tunangannya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua mobil tadi langsung meledak.

"Hinata, Hinata-chan?" pemuda itu berusaha menyadarkan tunangannya yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata, aku mohon, sadarlah" Pemuda pirang itu terus memohon.

"N-Naruto-kun..." gadis itu merespon permohonan tunangannya.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku! Aku... aku sudah...!"air mata pemuda itu jatuh membasahi pipi gadis itu yang sudah berlumuran darah. Air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi gadis yang mencintainya lebih dari apapun itu. Tangan gadis itu memegang pipi tunangannya.

".... Tidak apa... Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku... A... aku mencintaimu Naruto...-kun..." tangannya terjatuh membuat bekas darah di pipi tunangannya.

"HINATAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" pemuda itu lalu memeluk erat tubuh tunangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Air matanya jatuh bersama dengan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, membasahi keduanya.

-TBC-

A/N : Osh! Konichiwa, saia newbie disini. Penname saia Uzumaki Kat (panggil aja Kat)

Yeah bagus multichapter sesuai rencana. *dilempari kacang* Ini fic yang entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba nyantol di kepala saia setelah baca ficnya Akina Takahashi-senpai yang Kimi No Memori.

Gomeeen ne kalau prolognya rada-rada lebai gini (ato emang udah lebai beneran yak?) saia kan orang baruuu di sini (ampuni saia senpai), jadi saia butuh sekali nyang namanya review, karena kritik dan saran para senpai sangat membantu saia... Nyang udah baca ato review, arigatou gonzaimasta!


	2. Chapter 1

Piece of Memory

Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua karakter gak akan jadi punya saia. Kalo ceritanya pasti punya saia atuh (jadi sunda)

Chapter 1 finally update

special hinaxkiba (walaupun cuma slight)

RnR?

Review Replies

Light-Sapphire-Chan: Light-Senpai, saia aja yang ngebuat gak kepikiran kenapa Naruto selingkuh *ditimpuk pake printer*

Yaah udah deh saia buat alasannya, karena Hinata... terlalu perfect untuknya

*ditimpuk pake karung beras*

Tapi-tapi yang pastinya sih Naruto gak selingkuh sama Sakura karena ada Sasuke. Di sini Hinata gak akan saia buat mati kok *horrrreeee* tapi (ada tapinya nih) tunggu apdetan chapter aja deh *dilempari sandal*

Sangat membuat penasaran yaa? Saia juga begitu o_O goomeeen kalo ujuk-ujuk prolognya *sembah sujud*

Kennko-hime: Wah, tadi saia gak sengaja baca profil senpai, ternyata senpai udah kuliah *nggak nyangka, saia ini ternyata masih junior sekali, masih kelas 2 SMP*

Gomen, di sini saia buatnya Hinata gak terlalu sopan *dijyuuken Hinata*

Kalo ningrat... kayaknya nggak juga *dikaiten Hyuuga sekeluarga*

Kaya, pastinya. Gomeeen sekali ya senpai, saia kalo udah ngetik-mode:ON suka lupa kasih titik (tapi udah saia edit ntu chapter jadi ada titik, hehe...) Gomen lagi kalo alurnya kecepetan, jadinya gajebo begini. Saia emang bloon bikin prolog *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Kennko-senpai, arigatou sekali udah mau nge-ripyu fic saia yang udah jelek, gaje, gak mutu pula *peluk-peluk senpai sambil banjir air mata*

_Italic_ : kata hati

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu!" kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul di otakku.

_Cinta? Cinta!? Kau bilang ini cinta!? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Naruto Uzumaki! Memang kau pernah bilang kau cinta padaku, tapi coba kau lihat apa yang kau anggap 'cinta' itu padaku._

-Flashback-

10 Oktober

"Eh, Naruto-kun, coba lihat apa yang aku buatkan untukmu" aku menunjukkannya sebuah syal.

"Huh? Apa itu? Sama sekali tidak berguna" katanya. Dia bilang begitu padaku. Dia bisa bilang begitu tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arahku?!

"Hari ini kan kau ulang tahun. Ini aku..."

"Halo... ya, ada apa?" ia berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"... Rajut sendiri..." tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh membasahi tanganku yang hampir membengkak.

"... Kau berubah"

_Ya, berubah. Benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Naruto-kun yang sekarang benar-benar bukan Naruto-kun yang selalu baik padaku, yang selalu menyisihkan waktu untukku, yang selalu mencintaiku._

".... Kau benar-benar bukan Naruto yang kukenal."

-

Restoran

"Hinata-chan, coba lihat ini." Sakura-chan menunjukkanku sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke-kun..."

"Semalam ia melamarku."

"!! Benarkah!!? Selamat Sakura-chan!! Jadi kapan... kau..." mataku tiba-tiba menatap sebuah meja yang disusuki oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mirip Naruto-kun.

"(Naruto-kun? Apa itu Naruto-kun? Ya itu dia. Tapi, sedang apa ia bersama gadis itu? Jangan-jangan...)" aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

"(Tidak, gadis itu pasti kliennya. Tadi dia bilang dia ada lunch meeting sama kliennya. Mungkin mereka janjian di sini. Tapi...)"

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" Sakura-chan menegurku yang sejak tadi bengong

"!! Ah, ah... tidak... Lukisan yang di sana bagus sekali." aku berbohong padanya sambil menunjuk ke arah lukisan yang ada di sebelah meja Naruto-kun dan gadis itu.

"Tadi sampai di mana ya? Oh ya, jadi kapan kau akan menikah? (kenapa mereka mesra sekali? Semoga saja dugaanku ini salah)"

-

24 Desember

Malam

"Halo..."

"H-halo... Naruto-kun...!"

"Aku sibuk, lain kali saja ya." telepon dimatikan. Ia mematikan teleponku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku meletakkan ponselku di kasur.

"..." aku menyandarkan punggungku di kaki kasur kamarku. Memeluk kedua kakiku dan membiarkan kepalaku menyentuh lutut.

"... Naruto-kun, aku mengerti kau sibuk. Tapi setidaknya aku harap kau datang untuk merayakan natal tahun ini bersamaku... se... seperti biasanya." air mataku kembali menetes. Terus menetes. Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku langsung mengambil ponselku. Aku sangat berharap itu dari Naruto-kun. Ternyata... bukan. Dari Sakura-chan.

-

Happy Karaoke

Room 701

"Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau datang!" Sakura-chan menyambutku. Kulihat di sana hanya ada ia dan Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa menyuruhku datang ke sini? Ini kan pesta perayaan natal pribadi kalian." aku mengusap kedua mataku yang sembab karena terus-terusan menangis.

"Begini Hinata-chan..."

"... Dobe sudah berani main perempuan." kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuatku sangat terkejut

"!!! Ma... main perempuan?"

"Aku sering melihatnya keluar dari klub malam. Mabuk, bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam. Aku pikir gadis itu kau, tapi tenyata bukan."

"!! (Gadis itu, pasti gadis itu!!) Maaf aku harus..."

"Jangan sekarang, Hinata!"

"Kenapa?! Aku memang sudah curiga! Gadis itu, gadis yang makan siang bersama Naruto-kun di restoran 3 hari lalu... memang gadis yang yang sudah membuat Naruto-kun lupa padaku!!!" mata ini mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Aku langsung keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mengejarnya."

"... Tidak. Tidak perlu Sakura. Cepat atau lambat Hinata juga pasti akan tahu.. Biarkan dia pergi."

"... Baiklah..."

Aku berlari menuju ke arah mobil Jazz -lavender milikku. Aku menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir ini. Tidak akan ada seorang pemuda yang akan membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mataku. Tidak, mungkin ada. Mungkin nii-san. Tapi aku bukan gadis yang suka mengadu. Aku ini hanya gadis bodoh yang hanya bisa menangis. Aku ini benar-benar gadis bodoh yang cengeng.

"Hinata...." seorang pemuda mengetuk kaca mobilku sambil memanggil namaku.

"! Kiba-kun." Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan membuka kaca mobilku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kiba-kun?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku tadi kebetulan keliling-keliling sekitar sini untuk melihat suasana natal. !? Kau habis menangis ya?"

"! Ti... tidak. Tadi mataku kelilipan debu."

"Boleh aku masuk? Di luar dingin sekali."

"Tentu." Aku membuka pintu mobilku

"Wah, di sini hangat ya"

"Begitulah"

"... Tadi kau menangis ya? Kalau boleh tahu kenapa?"

"! Aku tidak..."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Hinata. Pasti Naruto kan yang membuatmu menangis?"

"!!" tepat sekali, air mataku kembali jatuh untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini. Ia mendekapkan kepalaku ke dadanya. Aku menangis dengan kuat di dadanya

"(Menangislah, Hinata. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara menenangkanmu.)"

Aku terus menangis. Akhirnya ada seorang pemuda yang rela bajunya basah oleh air mata gadis cengeng ini...

27 Desember

Malam

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan di apartemennya. Aku dengar tadi sore Naruto-kun dinner bersama perempuan kurang ajar itu di sebuah resto. Dan bilang padaku ia ia sibuk di kantor. Dasar laki-laki bodoh. Kau pikir kau bisa terus membohongiku. Aku membuka ponselku. Menekan tombol 'call' pada namanya.

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silakan..." aku langsung mematikan teleponku. Benar-benar pintar.

Aku menekan bel di sebelah kanan pintu apartemennya. Tidak ada sahutan. Aku menekan bel itu beberapa kali. Barulah laki-laki brengsek ini membukakan pintu.

"Hinata-chan! Ada..."

"(Masih pura-pura bodoh ya?)" pikirku. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Mana dia?" tanyaku padanya.

"Dia, dia siapa?"

"Selingkuhanmu! Mana dia?!" emosiku meluap.

"A... apa maksudmu?!"

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu!! Mana dia?!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

"(Gadis ini, gadis yang waktu itu!!) Jadi ini ya selingkuhanmu, brengsek?! Pintar juga kau mengelabuiku selama ini" aku tersenyum kecut.

"A... aku bisa jelaskan padamu, Hinata-chan!!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi padaku!! Batalkan pertunangan kita dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, dasar brengsek!!!" aku melempar cincin pertunangan kami ke arahnya, lalu berlari keluar aprtemennya. Dengan berurai air mata.

-

_Kami-sama, apa ini kado untukku? Terima kasih, karena sudah memberikan kado paling pahit seumur hidupku. Dan kau juga..._

"Dasar Brengsek!!!" mobil SUV itu terus mengikutiku. Aku menaikkan kecepatan mobilku.

Tanpa kusadari, satu minivan sudah siap menabrakku.

-

Aku hanya bisa mendengar bunyi alarm mobilku yang terus berbunyi.

_Kami-sama..._

-

CKRAAAASSSH!!!

-

Sebuah mobil menabrak mobilku. Kini aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

-

_Sekali lagi terima kasih, atas kadonya._

-

Aku menutup mataku.

-

BRAAAK!

-

BLAAAR!!!

-

"Hinata, Hinata-chan?" aku mendengar suaranya. Suara Naruto-kun. Memanggil namaku.

-

"Hinata, aku mohon sadarlah." Aku membuka mataku. Pandanganku kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya, walaupun samar-samar'

'Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah membiarkanku melihat wajahnya, walaupun yang terakhir kalinya.'

-

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku! Aku... aku sudah...!"air matanya jatuh membasahi pipiku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku memegang pipinya.

".... Tidak apa... Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku... A... aku mencintaimu Naruto...-kun..." tenagaku habis. Tanganku terjatuh. Membuat bekas darah di pipinya

-

_Terima kasih atas semuanya, Naruto_

-

_Maaf, aku harus pergi, I love you..._

-

"HINATAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

-TBC-

Ampuuun, jangan bunuh saia Naruto FC! *sembah sujud*

Ampuni saia kalo masih kurang titik atau salah typo, karena saia juga manusia

Ampuni saia kalo banyak sekali time skip-nya

Ampuni saia kalo peristiwa di fic ini mirip dengan lagu 'Teruskanlah' Agnes Monica

Ampuni saia karena di prolog ada kesalahan maksud di bagian terakhir. Harusnya saat itu bukan hujan air, tapi hujan salju karena saia baru ingat kalo di Jepang, bulan desember itu lagi musim salju.

Ampuni saia karena ficnya udah jelek, lebai, abal-abal, gajebo, ga mutu pula

Arigatou sudah membaca chapter ini

Uzumaki Kat

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ***Teriak pake toa* NARUTO PUNYANYA KISHI-SENSEI!!!

Kat : Osh! Konnichiwa Minna-san! Akhirnya saia kembali apdet setelah HIATUS dulu dua minggu. Pertanyaan saia kali ini; KENAPA SAIA HARUS MASUK KE KELAS YANG ISINYA MANUSIA PINTAR SEMUA!!!!??? Gara-gara ntu, jam pulang saia makin lama, stamina makin terkuras, waktu saia buat ngetik makin berkurang, SPP makin mahal, tidur makin pules dan malas-ngetik-sindrom saia makin merajam. *nangis sambil guling-guling*

Hentikanlah curhat gaje saia dan saia akan menjawab pertanyaan dari para senpai yang 'Siapa sih cewek yang sama Naruto?' Ok, yang jelas cewek itu bukan Neji, karena saia pecinta fic straight *hidup straight!!!*

Hanabi? Pacaran ma Konohamaru aja

Ino? *nanti saia dibunuh Sai*

Para penanya: Jadi siapa dong?

Kat: CEWEK itu adalah *tetotetotet* SAIA JUGA TIDAK TAHU! *dilempar kulit pisang* gomeeen, dari buat fic ini udah gak saia pikiran dan gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang nanya siapa ntu cewek, gimana mukanya, bla bla bla. TAPI, yang pasti Hinata 200 kali lebih cantik dari tuh uler *nyiahahaha* tapi kenapa Naruto mau ya??? Mungkin matanya lagi belekan kaleee *dilempar telur busuk* daripada saia ngawur gaje begini, mending saia ngacir and have a nice read

Normal POV

Konohagakure International Hospital

Ruang ICU

Pemuda pirang itu masih terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU dengan raut wajah sangat cemas. Darah di pelipis dan pipi kanannya masih membekas. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria muda berumur sekitar 25 tahunan berambut raven berwarna indigo datang dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah cemas dengan pemuda itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-san?" pria berambut indigo itu bertanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata...-san" pria berambut indigo itu terduduk lemas di kursi ruang ICU. Mereka berdua menunggu, tetap menunggu. Akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok?" pria berambut indigo yang bernama Neji itu langsung menghentikan langkah kaki dokter itu

"Nona Hyuuga tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." wajah dokter itu langsung berubah muram

"Pembuluh darah di kepala Nona Hyuuga pecah, sehingga Nona Hyuuga...."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata-chan, Dok?! Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?!! Cepat jawab!!" Pemuda pirang itu langsung menarik kerah jas putih milik sang dokter. Emosinya pun meluap tak terkedali. Pria berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto."

"Nona Hyuuga dipastikan akan mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan"

"!!!"

"!! A.. apa!!?"

"Kemunkinan ia kembali sadar hanya 25 %. Saya permisi dulu." Sang dokter berjalan meninggalkan pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu dan Neji

"SIAAAAL!!!" Naruto menjerit kesal. Ia sadar, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak melakukan hal 'bodoh' seperti ini.

"Naruto..."

"Neji! Yang membuat Hinata jadi begini adalah aku!!" Ia menceritakan semua tindakan 'bodoh'nya pada Neji. Satu pukulan mendarat ke pipi Naruto dengan mulus

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata-san itu sangat mencintaimu, melebihi nyawanya sendiri, hah?!!!"

"Aku tahu Neji!! Aku memang salah! Aku memang bodoh!"

"..."

"Dengan cara apa aku harus menebus semua kebodohanku ini padanya!!?" Mereka berdua terdiam, air mata Naruto masih membasahi pipinya yang masih terdapat bekas darah Hinata, lalu ia menghapus bekas darah yang sudah bercampur dengan air mata dan pukulan Neji

"Aku berjanji akan terus menemaninya, walaupun aku harus masuk ke neraka untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padanya."

-

Hinata terbaring lemah dengan selang infus masih berada di tangan kanannya. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu. Musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Walaupun begitu, udara masih saja tetap dingin, masih sedingin waktu itu. Mata lavendernya pun masih tetap tertutup rapat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap kaki yang melangkah cepat menuju kamar

"Hinata-chan!!" Pemuda pirang itu, Naruto Uzumaki, membawa sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang penuh dengan minuman berbagai merek, lalu menunjukkan satu persatu pada gadis itu

"Nah, yang ini favoritku... Ini..." Naruto terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"..."

"Teh melati favoritmu juga kan?" air matanya kembali jatuh ke pipinya, juga ke pipi putih Hinata

"(Baka, kenapa kau menangis di depan Hinata-chan sih?)" ia langsung menghapus air matanya. Lalu

"Oh iya, aku juga beli kue kesukaanmu, ci... cinammon rolls... di to... toko biasa. Ah, sial!!" airmatanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia mendongak ke atas sambil menutup mata dengan lengannya

"(Naruto nii-chan...)" Hanabi mengintip dari luar dengan ekspresi iba melihat tunangan kakaknya itu

-

Malam harinya

Naruto membelai rambut indigo Hinata yang panjang.

"... Naruto," sebuah suara memanggilnya dari pintu

"! Neji?"

""Ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin bersama Hinata sedikit lebih lama."

"... Segeralah pulang." Neji menutup pintu perlahan meninggalkan adik dan tunangan adiknya itu.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku... " ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lemah.

"Bisa-bisanya aku masuk ke dalam perangkap perempuan ular itu... Aku ini bodoh, bodoh sekali. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana perempuan yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan mana yang hanya mencintai hartaku. Kami-sama, kenapa saat itu tidak mobilku saja yang ditabrak, kenapa tidak aku saja yang terbaring koma sekarang!! Kenapa tidak aku saja, Kami-sama? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hinata-chan?" air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Aku menyesal Hinata, Aku sangat menyesal. Bila waktu dapat diputar kembali, aku takkan pernah mencampakkanmu, mengkhianatimu, bahkan aku tidak akan menganggapmu tidak ada. Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan cintamu lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Aku janji, kalau kau bangun, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan akan menepati semua janjiku yang sudah kujanjikan padamu. Karena... saat ini, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu..."Air mata Naruto tumpah. Ia menahan air matanya dengan lengannya.

"..." tanpa ia sadari, air mata di pelupuk mata Hinata jatuh. Membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

Hinata POV

"... mmf..." seberkas cahaya dari ventilasi membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku. Yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan perabotan khas rumah sakit.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

"H-Hinata-san?" seseorang memanggilku dari arah pintu.

"!" aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Neji nii-san?"

-

"Kau ingat kau siapa kan? Kalau kau ingat tolong ceritakan sedetil-detilnya padaku." Dokter Shizune mulai menginterogasiku.

"Ya, aku ingat. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku lulusan dari Universitas Touko di Tokyo. Sebelum koma, aku bekerja sebagai Marketing Manager di perusahaan ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga." Dokter Shizune mencatat semua yang kukatakan. Lalu...

"Lalu, apa kau ingat tentang keluargamu?"

"Tentu, ayahku Hiashi Hyuuga, umurnya sekitar 50 tahunan, bekerja sebagai Senior President di perusahaan. Kakakku Neji Hyuuga, umurnya sekitar 24-25 tahun, sebagai General Manager perusahaan. Dan adikku Hanabi Hyuuga, umurnya sekarang 18 tahun. Sedangkan ibuku... maaf aku tidak ingat namanya, tetapi beliau sudah meninggal saat umurku 4 tahun."

"Tidak apa, sejauh ini ingatanmu bagus. Apa kau masih ingat dengan teman-temanmu?"

"... Tidak juga..."

"Apa kau ingat mereka semua?" Dokter Shizune menunjukkan dan memberikanku sebuah foto beberapa gadis dan pemuda seusiaku.

"... Ya... aku ingat. Ini Neji nii-san, Tenten nee-chan, Ino-chan, Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, dan aku" aku menunjuk satu persatu-satu orang dengan benar.

"Tepat sekali, lalu apa kau ingat tentang pemuda ini?" Dokter Shizune menukar foto dan memberikanku sebuah foto close-up seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum sambil membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya padaku.

"Tentu, pemuda ini..." aku memegangi kepalaku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, tidak usah dipaksakan, Nona"

"Tidak, aku ingat. Dia..." Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan erat. Siapa pemuda ini? Wajahnya sangatlah familiar denganku, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat satu pun memori tentangnya. Namanya pun aku tidak ingat.

"Hinata-san, tidak perlu dipaksakan" Neji nii-san yang sedari tadi menemaniku memperingatkanku.

"Tidak Neji nii-san!! Aku ingat! Pemuda pirang ini... namanya..." aku memegangi kepalaku dengan erat. Aku menutup mataku. Aku mencoba mencari informasi tentang pemuda pirang itu di memori otakku. Tetapi, yang terlihat hanyalah hitam. Hitam yang sangat pekat. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana. Tiba-tiba kepalaku merasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Gyaaa!!!" aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Hinata-san!! Kau kenapa?!"

"Suster, bawa nona Hinata ke kamarnya!"

-

"Hah-hah-hah..." nafasku tersengal-sengal

"Hinata-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji nii-san bertanya padaku dengan nada cemas.

"Hah-hah... Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji nii-san," nafasku masih tidak beraturan

"Dokter bilang tes hari ini sampai di sini saja. Istirahatlah"

Aku mengangguk lalu ia berjalan meninggallkan kamarku.

-

Back to Normal POV

"Dari hasil tes hari ini, saya lihat otak nona Hinata sudah mulai kembali normal. Ia mampu mengingat hampir seluruh nama dan semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi, seperti yang Tuan ketahui, adik anda tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Uzumaki-san."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Dok?"

"Saya tidak tahu pasti. Hasil CT-Scan Nona Hinata menunjukkan kalau seluruh bagian otaknya sudah mulai bekerja dengan normal, termasuk memori otaknya"

"Tapi, jika memori otaknya sudah kembali normal, kenapa ia...?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Menurut saya nona Hinata mengalami Parcial Lost Memory1. Atau dengan kata lain, jika otak kita terbentur saat kita mengingat seseorang, mungkin ingatan kita akan orang itu akan memudar atau menghilang setelah kita pulih."

"Hilang?"

"Tidak benar-benar hilang, hanya saja tertutup atau berada di suatu tempat di dalam diri kita. Mungkin ketika nona Hinata mengalami kecelakaan, yang paling ia ingat saat itu adalah Uzumaki-san, sehingga memori-memori tentang Uzumaki-san perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari otak nona Hinata."

"Jadi, kapan Hinata-san akan kembali ingat pada Naruto?"

"Entahlah. Saya tidak bisa memperkirakannya Tapi saya harap secepatnya, sebelum Uzumaki-san mengetahui hal ini."

"... Saya harap juga begitu." Tanpa ia ketahui, Naruto,

"(Hinata-chan...)"

-

Hinata termenung memandangi foto pemuda pirang itu. Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Ia masih merasa wajah pemuda itu sangatlah familiar denganku. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat satu pun tentang pemuda itu. Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengingat pemuda itu. Tetapi,

"Akkh!" tidak berhasil dan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia meratap. Air matanya jatuh membasahi foto itu. Sakit. Kepalanya sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat pemuda ini, pemuda yang sudah menyatu dalam dirinya. Pemuda yang selalu menjadi penyemangat dirinya. Pemuda yang selalu pantang menyerah. Dan juga pemuda yang paling ia benci dari apapun di seluruh hidupnya.

-

Naruto POV

Aku berjalan di koridur menuju kamar Hinata-chan. Setelah satu minggu di Amerika karena pekerjaan sialan itu... Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang ke TOKYO!!!

"(Hinata-chan tunggu aku!)" kataku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba,

"Hilang?"

"! (Hilang? Apanya yang hilang?)"

"Tidak benar-benar hilang, hanya saja tertutup atau berada di suatu tempat di dalam diri kita. Mungkin ketika nona Hinata mengalami kecelakaan, yang paling ia ingat saat itu adalah Uzumaki-san, sehingga memori-memori tentang Uzumaki-san perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari otak nona Hinata."

"!!!"

"Jadi, kapan Hinata-san akan kembali ingat pada Naruto?"

"Entahlah. Saya tidak bisa memperkirakannya Tapi saya harap secepatnya, sebelum Uzumaki-san mengetahui hal ini."

"... Saya harap juga begitu." Aku bergegas meninggalkan pintu ruangan dokter itu

"(Hinata-chan...)"

-

"Yo, Neji!" aku memanggil Neji yang baru keluar dari ruangan Dokter Shizune, dokter yang menangani Hinata-chan dengan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"N-Naruto, kapan kau pulang?!" ia bertanya padaku dengan nada yang sangat cemas

"Baru saja. Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan? Ia masih terbaring di kasur itu kan?"

"... Ia sudah sadar minggu lalu"

"! Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kami-sama!"

"Tapi..."

"! Ah, ada apa?"

"T-Tidak... tidak ada... Apa kau mau melihat Hinata-san?"

"Tidak... Aku ke sini hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya poadamu. Aku yakin ia pasti masih tidur. Eh, sudah jam..."

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan?" tiba-tiba Neji bertanya padaku.

"!! Huh? Tahu apa?" jawabku dengan masih pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Naruto, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu. Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah tahu kan?"

Aku terdiam.

"... Ya, aku memang sudah tahu. Hinata-chan tidak ingat padaku kan? Apa ini balasan dari Kami-sama untukku atas semua yang telah kuperbuat padanya?"

"..."

"Ini sudah waktunya aku menepati janjiku," aku berjalan menuju kamar Hinata-chan. Tiba-tiba, Neji menahanku

"Hinata-san hanya sementara lupa padamu, Naruto! Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan mengingatmu! Karena, ia sudah mati-matian mencoba mengingatmu, dasar Bodoh!!"

Aku jatuh berlutut.

"... H-Hinata-chan..." air mataku jatuh.

-

_Kami-sama, apa aku memang harus masuk ke dalam neraka agar ia bisa mengingatku?_

-

Hinata POV

Aku masih menatap foto pemuda itu. Aku memang tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menatap fotonya itu.

_Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?_

-TBC-

Wah-wah-wah sudah jam 11 malam ternyata, ngetik lagi aaah... *digetok pake sapu sama mama*

Ahirnya selesai juga setelah dirajam males-ngetik-sindrom habis-habisan

Gooomeeeen jika ada salah typo atau apapun, kan saia juga manusia

Sebenarnya di chapter ini mau saia masukin Kibahina lagi, tapi gak jadi karena akan membuat nih prahara makin panjang, ficnya makin jelek, gaje, abal-abal, gak mutu pula. (sebenarnya saia ini author yang suka bikin prahara tapi gak tahu nyelesainnya gimana) *dilempar kacang*

Oh ya, saia mo nanya, AU, OOC, OC tuh apa sih? Kalo setting ficnya sama kayak manga-nya namanya AU atau canon? Beda YAOI sama YURI tuh apa? Gomen jika saia banyak nanya *sembah sujud karena saia author baru nan gaptek* tolong jawab pertanyaan saia via review yaa *kembali sembah sujud*

Yang sudah baca ato review, arigatou gonzaimasta

Uzumaki Kat

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **kalau Naruto punya Kat, Hinata dan Sakura Kat swap posisinya

**Warning:** OOC, AU, OC, pengulangan kata

A/N: Sang author kucing akhirnya kembali apdeeet!!! *teriak-teriak sendiri*

Arigatou para senpai karena yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kat yang gaptek itu. *peluk-peluk senpai*

Chapter 2-nya jahat yaa? Menurut Kat gak juga (iyalah kan Kat yang buat).

Chapter 2 itu penyesalan Naruto ke Hinata. Chapter ini karma Naruto buat ngembaliin *ngelirik-lirik summary* ingatan Hinata.

Sampai detik ini Kat masih gak tahu siapa 'wanita ular' yamg dimaksud Bang Naru (ini author apa bukan sih?) T_T

Yaw udah, daripada A/N-nya kepanjangan, mendingan baca aja.

"_Italic''_ : kata hati

_Italic _: lirik lagu

Hinata POV

"Hinata" seseorang memanggilku.

"_Suara ini..."_

Aku memutar kepalaku ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru yang wajahnya persis seperti pemuda pirang dalam foto yang kugenggam.

"!!!"

Aku terkejut

"Kau... pemuda dalam foto" aku meremas foto yang kupegang. Ia mulai mendekatiku.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku pemuda dalam foto, panggil aku... Hotaru." ia menggenggam tanganku

"H-Hotaru?"

"... Aku ke sini untuk membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu, tentang siapa sebenarnya pemuda pirang dalam foto ini"

"M-Membantuku?" ia mengangguk

"Aku akan membantumu sampai kau benar-benar ingat tentang dia. Sekecil apapun potongan memori tentangnya harus kau ingat."

"... T-Terimakasih, Hotaru-san."

-

Satu minggu kemudian

"Ada apa Dok memanggilku?"

"Duduklah," Dokter Shizune menyuruhku duduk.

"Kondisi Nona semakin lama semakin membaik dalam seminggu ini. Karena itu, hari ini anda sudah boleh pulang."

"! Benarkah?! Terima kasih banyak, Dok! Tapi..."

"?"

"Tapi, aku masih belum ingat pemuda pirang dalam foto itu..."

"... Kan sudah ada Hotaru-san. Ialah yang akan membantu Nona mengingat siap pemuda pirang ini..."

"... Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih banyak Dok!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan dokter Shizune

-

Aku berlari kecil di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamarku untuk memberitahu Hotaru-san kalau aku sudah diizinkan pulang. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Hotaru-san berdiri di dekat pintu kamarku.

"! Hotaru-san!" aku memanggilnya. Ia menangis.

"Hotaru-san" aku mendekatinya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"H-Hinata-chan. Kau kemana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu."

"Tadi aku dipanggil Dokter Shizu sebentar. Kau menangis?"

"Huh? T-Tidak kok. M-Mataku tadi kelilipan. Apa kata Dokter Shizu?" Ia mengusap-usap matanya.

"Katanya aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo siap-siap."

-

"Hinata-chan, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"! Kita mau ke mana, Hotaru-san?"

"Ikut aku saja." Ia memacu mobilnya meninggalkan komplek rumah sakit.

-

"Ini dia," akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah toko kue di perempatan jalan. Wangi cinnamon rolls langsung tercium dari dalam toko.

"! Hina nee-chan!!" seorang anak perempuan berumur 10 tahunan dengan apron berwarna pink tiba-tiba memanggil namaku. Aku sedikit menoleh ke arahnya.

"... Y-Yumi? Yumi-chan?"

"Nee-chan kemana saja sih? Kenapa jarang sekali menemui Yumi?" Yumi mengambek.

"M-Maaf Yumi, belakangan ini Hina nee-chan sibuk. Apa cinnamon rolls pesanan nii-chan sudah selesai?" Hotaru-san langsung menggantikanku menjawab.

"Tentu saja sudah, Naru...! M-maksud Yumi Hotaru nii-chan! Yumi ambilkan yaa...!" Yumi pun berlari kecil menuju dapur

"Cinnamon rolls?"

"Kau suka kue itu kan?"

"Umm..."

"Ini dia!!" Yumi memberikanku sekotak cinnamon rolls dengan pita berwarna lavender.

"T-Terima kasih banyak, Yumi"

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya, Yumi. Terima kasih atas cinnamon rolls-nya. Salam buat Paman dan Bibi ya." Hotaru-san langsung menggenggam tanganku.

"Beres! Datang lagi yaa... Nee-chan, Nii-chan!"

-

"H-Hotaru-san, cinnamon rolls ini mau diapakan?"

"Itu untukmu. Aku dengar dari kakakmu kau sangat suka cinnamon rolls di toko itu. Jadi cobalah dulu." Lalu aku mengambil sebuah cinnamon rolls dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak, enak sekali"

"Lalu, apa kau suka ini?" ia menunjukkanku sekotak teh melati

"... Tentu..." aku tersenyum. Ia langsung melemparnya ke arahku dan mengemudikan mobilnya.

"H-Hotaru-san, kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau membawamu ke tempat rahasiaku. Agak jauh dari kota, jadi..." tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

_SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da_

_Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike_

"Halo, ada apa? ... Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sibuk hari ini. Suruh Nara saja gantikan aku. Kalo dia bilang malas, potong saja gajinya 20%" ia langsung menutup teleponnya

"... H-Hotaru-san, antar aku pulang saja."

"! Kenapa?"

"H-Hotaru-san kan sibuk... Aku..."

"Tidak apa. Kan aku yang mengajakmu. Urusan kantor biar si Shikamaru saja yang gantikan."

".... Begitu ya?"

"Kita jadi pergi kan?" aku mengangguk kecil.

-

"Sudah sampai" ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah danau kecil di pinggir kota.

"Indahnya..." Aku terkagum melihat pemandangan danau yang sangat indah. Aku duduk di dekat danau, tepatnya di padang rumput kecil yang mengelilingi danau. Tiba-tiba Hotaru-san berbaring di pangkuanku.

"Dulu aku sering sekali ke sini... bersama tunanganku... tapi karena aku sibuk dengan urusan kantor, aku mulai jarang ke sini. Karena urusan kantor juga, aku meninggalkan tunanganku. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku mengkhianatinya. Aku tidak tahu betapa sakit hatinya karena kelakuanku. Sampai akhirnya, Kami-sama membalas semuanya. Tunanganku mengalami kecelakaan."

"! Kecelakaan? A-apa ia selamat?"

"..." Hotaru-san mengangguk.

"Hanya saja..."

"?"

"Ia lupa padaku..."

"!!"

"Ia tidak ingat satu pun tentangku. Itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa kalau aku adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membantunya kembali mengingatku dengan kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan menjadi orang lain."

"M-Menjadi orang lain?" ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuanku.

"Aku menyamar menjadi Hotaru untuk membantumu mengingatku lagi, Hinata"

"!! Kau..."

"Ini aku..."

"!!!" tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali. Pandanganku juga semakin lama semakin kabur dan gelap. Aku pingsan.

-

Segelintir memori tentang pemuda pirang itu mulai bermunculan di otakku. Mulai dari hal yang paling manis, sampai yang paling pahit. Tiba-tiba sebuah memori kelam muncul di otakku.

-

"Hinata-chan, aku mohon sadarlah Hinata-chan!" aku berdiri di sebuah koridor rumah sakit.

"? Pemuda itu..." aku melihat pemuda pirang itu berlari menemani seorang gadis yang berlumuran darah.

"!! Itu..."

"Hinata-chan!!"

"Aku"

"Maaf, anda harus tunggu di sini" seorang suster yang sudah menunggu di luar ruang ICU menahan pemuda pirang itu.

"T-Tapi...!"

"Biar tim medis yang menanganinya, anda tunggu di sini" suster itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menyeka darah yang terus keluar dari pelipisnya.. Aku menatap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, air matanya jatuh.

-

Na

-

Pemuda pirang itu menutup wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih. Tiba-tiba Neji nii-san datang dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah cemas darinya.

"B-Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-san?" pemuda pirang itu hanya menggeleng. Neji nii-san pun duduk dengan lemas di sebelah pemuda itu. Akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dengan wajah sedih.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok?" Neji nii-san langsung bertanya pada dokter itu.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Adik anda..."

"!!!"

"!!! Tidak mungkin, Hinata-san..."

"D-Dokter pasti bohong kan? Iya kan? Mana mungkin Hinata-chan..." air mata pemuda itu kembali jatuh. Neji nii-san hanya terdiam. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian keluarlah beberapa suster membawa mayatku keluar.

"Hinata-chan!! Hinata-chan, bangun!!" ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang sudah dingin dan mulai membiru.

"Kau dengar aku kan, Hinata?! Hinata!! Ini tidak lucu, Hinata! Cepat bangun Hinata...!!" aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya begitu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan kakakku.

-

Ru

-

Saat aku berlari, suatu lubang dimensi tiba-tiba muncul persis di hadapanku. Aku tak bisa menghindari dimensi tersebut. Akhirnya, aku jatuh di sebuah Cemetery Park yang sangat familiar denganku. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir Ibu.

-

Langit saat itu gelap, salju mulai turun secara perlahan di atas kepalaku. Tepat di sebelah makam ibuku, sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah makam baru. Aku mencoba mendekat ke sana. Beberapa isak tangis teman-teman perempuan dan adik perempuanku terdengar olehku. Aku semakin mendekat. Terlihat sebuah batu nisan yang diselimuti sedikit salju

Hinata Hyuuga

27 Desember 1990 – 27 Desember 2013

Aku melihat pemuda pirang itu. Ia hanya diam. Lalu ia meletakkan sebuket bunga lavender yang basah karena air matanya dan sudah diselimuti salju di atasnya. Bukan hanya itu, bukan hanya air matanya dan salju.

-

Darah

-

Darah segar menetes keluar dari pelipisnya bercampur dengan air hujan dan salju di buket lavender itu. Sebelum upacara ia membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon sampai berdarah. Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

-

Aku berlari secepat mungkin memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku tersenyum

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku tertawa

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku cemberut

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku menangis

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku benci

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku malu

Pemuda yang selalu membuatku percaya

Pemuda yang selalu membuat hatiku dan hidupku berwarna

-

To

-

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda memegang pundakku yang sedang memeluk pemuda pirang itu.

"?!!" aku membalikkan kepalaku

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang" pemuda pirang itu menjamah tanganku dan menariknya ke belakang menuju sebuah lubang dimensi.

"... Baik... Naruto-kun" aku pun berdiri mengikuti tanganku yang ia tarik menuju sebuah dimensi yang menyilaukan tersebut

-

"Hinata-chan?"

"... Huh?" tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di pangkuannya

"Kau sudah sadar?" aku langsung memeluknya sambil menahan tangisku

"N-Naruto-kun..." air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengingatmu... A-aku senang sekali..." aku membenamkan wajahku ke pundaknya

"... Aku juga senang..."

"Janji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku, bibirnya langsung menempel di bibirku.

"Janji"

-

_Apa mungkin kalau aku benar-benar pergi, Naruto-kun..._

Tin-tin, Suara klakson mobil membangunkanku yang sedang melamun

"Hinata-chan!"

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia begitu semenyesal itu_

"Iya!" aku berjalan menuju mobilnya.

_Kami-sama, terima kasih_

"Ayo cepat! Filmnya sebentar lagi mulai!"

_Sudah mengembalikan Naruto-kun-ku..._

"Iya, maaf..."

_Seperti dulu lagi..._

-END-

A/N: HIAAAAH!!!! AKHIRNYA TAMAAAT JUGAAA!!! *teriak-teriak kayak orgil*

Gimana-gimana? Ficnya jelek gak? Kalo jelek Kat minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yaah T_T

Kat sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk mem-bashing dua chara ini karena Kat sangat suka ni pair *sembah sujud sambil nangis bombay*

Kat cuma ingin memberikan sedikit bumbu perselingkuhan di Naruhina-nya dan *tetep* akhirnya mereka kembali rujuk dengan penyesalan Naruto.

Mereka rujuk juga dipermudah dengan tidak adanya Kiba (Kat emang hobi ngebanyak-banyakin masalah, tapi akhirnya gak bisa di-solve juga *author macam apa Kat ini???*)

Kalo pas Naruto berangkat ada Kiba, buiiiih, Kat bakalan HIATUS lama banget nih.

Tapi-tapi-tapi

Kat nggak nyangka kalo bisa langsung tamat di chapter 3. Kat pikir bakalan tamat di chapter 4.

Oh ya bahas dikit-dikit tentang yang Kat buat mulai dari nama samaran Bang Nar: Hotaru.

Hotaru itu terinspirasi dari lagu Hotaru no Hikari-nya Ikimonogakari. *Kat suka banget ma ni lagu*

Lalu Yumi, anak pemilik toko kue langganan Naruto dan Hinata. Kat emang suka sama anak kecil yang enerjik kayak si Yumi. Gomen jika tuh anak cerewetnya minta ampuuun *Kat sampe pusing sendiri*

Gomen lagi kalo ada kesalahan typo, kan Kat juga manusia

Gomen karena setelah ini Kat harus hiatus sebentar karena gak ada inspirasi mo buat fic apaan lagi *sembah sujud*

Tapi nanti tetep Kat buat lagi kok tapi kalo udah ada inspirasi *dilempar tomat*

Tetep Kat cuma minta yang namanya REVIEW, soalnya satu review anda sangat berarti bagi Kat.

Setelah cerita ini, Kat mau buat oneshot *akhirnya berani juga bikin oneshot* Masih tentang Naruhina, tetap masih ada Bang Kiba, tapi gak AU. Ceritanya tentang kenangan-kenangan manis tentang Bang Naru yang akan selalu Hinata-chan ingat sampai kapanpun *so sweet* Segitu dulu deh bocorannya. Oh ya Kat mau numpang nebar slogan-nya Light-chan nih; KRISIS FIC NARUHINA, KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!

Mind to Review?


End file.
